The invention relates to a system according to the preamble of claim 1. The invention also relates to an exchangeable holder for use in such a system. The invention further relates to an apparatus for use in such a system and a method for manufacturing an exchangeable holder.
Such a system is known from WO 2006/043808.
As the holder may be an exchangeable holder which, after being used once for preparing a predetermined amount of beverage suitable for consumption, such as a cup of coffee, is removed from the system by a user and ends up in the waste circuit, it is of importance that the holder can be manufactured so as to be compact and in an inexpensive manner.